The Premonition
by ElwynCeltic
Summary: A thousand years ago Godric Gryffidor constructed a plan to save everything he held dear. Now, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are slowly learning of this plan and how it seems to be centered around them. COMPLETE


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, it's all part of JK Rowling's wonderful creations. So please, don't sue me, I have no money :)

xxxxxxxxxx

The Premonition 

Hogwarts lay in ruins. The once majestic castle reduced to nothing but ruble and rocks. A lone tower still remained, silhouetted in the moonlight, the last remaining piece of a long forgotten dream.

On the blood splattered ground there lay two bodies. Two great and powerful wizards, both fighting for what they deemed best, neither willing to bow to the other in the end. Their fallen bodies lay covered with tattered flags. The crest of one bore the serpent, cunning and proud. The other a mighty lion, brave and loyal. Both unyielding, neither victorious.

The end of a great era.

The end of a dream.

xxxxxxxxxx

Godric Gryffindor shook his head trying to clear the vivid images of a far off future. He hardly ever had premonitions, but when he did, he knew not to question them. He sighed deeply and wiped the thin sheen of perspiration off his brow. "So that is what is to become of Hogwarts." He didn't know who the wizards in the vision were, but one could have very well been him, and the other his friend Salazar. "We've had our spats in the past, but nothing so atrocious as to cause this."

He moved about the massive room, his private office, stopping to stare out at the school's grounds. Winter wasn't too far off, and the students were gathered outside enjoying the last warm rays of sunshine. "What could cause the fall of everything I believe in?" He watched the children for a while longer. Even with the school in it's early years, the children were still divided.

The Gryffindors congregated near the lake, and the Hufflepuffs were nearby soaking up the sun's rays. A group of Rowena's Ravenclaws sat under a tree, parchment spread out before them, undoubtfully hard at work on homework. Slytherin boys and girls were partially concealed in the shadows of the castle walls.

Apart from the occasional house rivalry, though, the children interacted well enough. Godric stroked his beard wondering desperately what his premonition had meant and why at the heart of it were there only a Slytherin and a Gryffindor?

xxxxxxxxxx

Rowena Ravenclaw shook her head, her long dark hair falling about her face. "It just doesn't seem possible." She concluded after a long silence. "Hogwarts is one of, if not the most, safest places in the world. Yet you say it was completely demolished?"

"Except for the astronomy tower."

"Hogwarts is protected heavily from outside destruction. It was built to withstand the most atrocious of disasters. So what ever destroyed it would have to have come from inside." She paused and looked to Godric.

"Which means that it was a Witch or a Wizard, or two." He stated, vividly remembering the two bodies in his vision.

"And there were no signs of me or Helga? Just you and Salazar?"

"Not Salazar and I, just the crests of Slytherin and Gryffindor houses. But no, nothing of Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff." He had brought his vision to Rowena for the simple, although very much vocally unadmitted by his male pride, reason that she was the most intelligent of the four. Yet she seemed to be as lost as he was. He handed her a piece of parchment and watched as she unrolled it and studied it for a minute.

"This is wrong." She said after a moment. She pointed to a small spot towards the middle. "This one isn't supposed to be here, it should be-" she stopped and looked up at Godric. "In fact they're all shifted a few degrees off from were they should be."

"Those are the placement of the stars in the sky of my vision." He pulled out a similar chart, this one correct, and laid them side-by-side. "If my calculations are accurate, the stars shouldn't line up this way for,"

"A thousand years." Rowena finished.

"Precisely."

Rowena rolled up the parchment. "Then why are you so concerned about it now?" She asked, sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Hogwarts is my dream, Rowena. I can't live my life knowing that all the hard work we've put into the school will turn out to be for nothing. The Wizarding world should be a safe place. Just imagine that if Hogwarts is ruined, what the rest of the less safe places will be. I can't continue to teach these children, knowing that in the end it will all be for nothing."

"I understand Godric, really I do, but what can we do?" She asked.

"It didn't dawn on me until just now, Rowena, but I think I have an idea."

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione Granger glared at the front of the potion's classroom. To be more precise, the back of Draco Malfoy's big head. She reached beside her cauldron, grabbed a handful of dragon scales and angrily threw them into the brewing concoction. "Miss granger, are you trying to cause a catastrophe?" Professor Snape asked curling his upper lip in disdain as he looked into her cauldron.

"No sir." Hermione answered sheepishly, shaking the correct amount of mugwort into the mixture more carefully.

"I suggest you take more care working with such a dangerous experiment. Five points from Gryffindor." He turned and walked away from her, his black robes billowing out around him.

Hermione suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at him, and rather began measuring out the last ingredients for her potion. As she bent over the table chopping the block into smaller pieces, she could feel someone's gaze bearing into her. She peeked up through her bangs and saw Draco all but turned around in his seat looking at her. When he caught her eyes, he laughed at her nudging Goyle and pointing in her direction. Her eyes shifted from the pair of Slytherins to Snape who was now sitting at his desk. "Miss Granger, class time is not rest time, get to work."

Hermione sighed. She knew he wouldn't reprimand Draco and his buddies, he never did. She wished she had some friends in the class with her. Even if they couldn't talk, their presence would have been refreshing. But no, it was seventh year, and she was the only Gryffindor besides Dean Thomas that was willing to take Potions with Professor Snape. The majority of the Gryffindors had decided that nothing was worth braving Snape for another year, much less doing so willingly.

Snape had already chastised her for having her lavender ground instead of diced earlier in the classroom. A characteristic smirk from Malfoy and she knew he was the one that had tampered with her ingredients. Luckily the Hufflepuff she shared her table with had given Hermione some of hers and Snape hadn't deducted more points. A while later she bottled her potion, labeled it with her name and set it on Snape's desk. She hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and followed the rest of the students out of the classroom.

"Have a bit of a problem with the potion today, Granger?" Draco asked. Hermione jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. It seemed he had waited for her to come out just to insult her. Figures. He was leaning against the stone wall, one foot on the floor, the other propped against the wall. His goonies stood on either side, both scowling.

Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest and returned the evil glares. "As a matter of fact, it turned out just fine, no thanks to you."

"Moi?" Draco asked, feigning surprise. "Whatever do you mean?"

Hermione reached towards him and grabbed his hand. She turned it palm up and pushed it up towards his face. "This. Lavender doesn't stain the hands unless it's ground into a powder, and it seems the stains on your hands are identical to the ones on mine."

Draco jerked his hand away from her grasp. "Filthy little Mudblood." He drew his hand back, and Hermione's eyes widened. He was actually going to hit her. Her hands flew up to protect her face, but the strike never came.

"Malfoy!"

"Sir?" Draco drew his hand back and turned to his head of house.

"That will be quite enough." Snape approached the students, his scowl more predominant that usual. "Run along Granger, the dungeons are no place for a Gryffindor after classes dismiss."

"Yes sir." Hermione lowered her eyes and hurried away from the Slytherins.

As soon as she was out of sight, Snape grabbed the front of Draco's robes. "Have you gone mad boy?" He gave the younger man a slight shake. "It's bad enough that the other professors take it upon themselves to constantly deduct points from Slytherin, but must you make it so I have to as well?"

Draco reached up and removed Snape's hands from his robes, and smoothed them straight. "I think it would be in your best interest to refrain from touching me as well." Draco said slowly. "I do what I want when I please. You do well to learn that little fact as well." He turned and started down the dungeon hall. "Well, come on, don't be scared." He snapped.

Crabbe and Goyle exchanged glances with each other, then Snape, and scuttled after Malfoy.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Explain to me your exact reasoning behind this." Rowena Ravenclaw said as she stirred the large pot with one hand, the other running down a list to make sure she had everything included.

Godric Gryffindor eyes narrowed as he measured out a small amount of a shiny red substance, dropped it into the cauldron, and moved away before the smoke billowed up in his face as it did Rowena's. "I though I had explained it to you already." He said, his voice deep and resounding, but his tone gentle.

"A premonition about turmoil in Hogwarts many years from now." Rowena recited his words back to him. "But I don't see why we must do this in secret. Surely you don't believe that Salazar and Helga are planning to betray us." The elder male wizard said nothing but took the spoon away from Rowena and stirred the potion faster and in the opposite direction. "Godric." She warned, hands on hips.

"No, not Helga." He sighed, not wanting to follow in the direction Rowena's questions were headed.

Rowena felt her eyebrows rise, and her eyes widen. "Salazar? You think that Salazar is going to turn on us?" She asked incredulously. "I know you two have had disagreements over letting non-purebred wizards and witches into Hogwarts, but what does that have to do with the students in the future?"

Godric lifted his shoulders slightly, and then let them fall down in defeat. "I honestly don't know. I don't understand the premonition, or how what I saw comes to be, but I have to try and stop it."

"For the sake of the Wizarding World." Those were again the words he had used when he first approached Rowena with his plan. "But that still doesn't answer why you told me and not Helga. Don't you think that she has the right to know?"

"Helga is too helpful for her own good. She would feel it was her place to tell Salazar what we were planning, no matter how hard I would try to convince her otherwise." Godric shook his head, and pulled the spoon from the cauldron. "Trust me Rowena, it's better this way."

"I trust you Godric, I just hope you know what you're doing."

xxxxxxxxxx

Draco eyed the other boy's wand a bit warily. "My mum just sent me that cat. If this doesn't work, then my father will kill you." He leaned back on the couch in the Slytherin common room, crossing his hands behind his head, bored.

The boy's hand shook slightly, but he quickly regained his composure. "My older brother had tried this several times, he said there's nothing to be worried about." He pointed his wand at the cat's eyes and whispered, "Bestia Animadverto." Draco sat forward, as did the rest of the Slytherin boys and watched as a sliver of light shot out the end of the boy's wand and entered into one of the cat's eyes. Seconds later it came out of the other eyes, swirled into a circle before branching out into a large orb. In the hazy cloud, images slowly began to form.

"It really worked." Goyle said leaning forward and rubbing his hands together with anticipation.

"I told you." The younger boy said, smiling with relief. "Whatever Draco's familiar has seen in the last hour will replay in that cloud."

"Where did you send her?" Draco asked, trying to place the images in the cloud. "Isn't that Granger's hideous beast?" He asked. His cat seemed to be following a rather fluffy orange cat up a set of stairs. Draco's eyes widened as Crookshanks led his cat through the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Hot damn!" Crabbe said slapping the younger boy on the back. "You sent her to the Gryffindor girls dormitory. You're alright, man!"

The boy blushed. "I didn't send her anywhere, she just followed Crookshanks in from outside. We just got lucky who his owner was that's all." He started to say something else, but stopped as he saw where the cat had gone.

Crookshanks had jumped up on his mistress's bed, but Draco's cat, Nera stopped at the foot and waited. Although the vision had no sound, when a redhead girl knelt down in front of her, the boys could see her mouth moving in a decisively girlish way, saying something along the lines of nice kitty. Although their eyes didn't stay on her mouth long.

"That's Ginny Weasley." A sixth year said a goofy grin on his face. "She's in Herbology with me."

"And those are Ginny Weasley's knickers." Another boy said pointing to what they were all staring at. She was kneeling in front of Nera, her hand outstretched towards her in a friendly manner, her nightgown being held open in just the right view by her knee. Ginny suddenly moved out of vision, and from the angle of what they were seeing, Ginny must have picked her up. For the next few minutes, she carried her around the room, and the boys saw glimpses of the other girls, most already in they're night clothes, a few still fully dressed.

"Where you going?" Crabbe asked as Draco rose from the couch and moved away from the others.

"You guy's can fawn over a hazy vision all you want. I on the other hand prefer my women in the flesh." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively to the hoots of encouragement before exiting the dorm room. Once away from the other boys he chuckled at their immaturity. Surely they didn't think that two Gryffindor girls would grab each other and start ravishing one another in front of the whole dormitory. Then shaking his head he thought that they were probably thinking that very thing.

xxxxxxxxxx

Severus Snape knew pretty much everything there was no know about Potions. He was a Master of them after all. Yet while he was searching though his private quarters looking for a misplaced book, a small piece of parchment had caught his eye. Wedged in the back of the ancient bookshelf was a folded piece of paper. Eyebrows drawn together in curiosity, Severus gently maneuvered the paper free and carefully unfolded it. The paper was old, there was no denying that, and the writing inside was of a language rarely used. It wasn't one of his, of that he was positive.

He laid the paper on his desk, and lighting another candle began translating the ingredients and instructions into modern language.

xxxxxxxxxx

"When did you get a new cat?" Hermione asked coming into the room after spending a few hours in the library doing some studying. Ginny shook her head, and put the cat down on the floor. Both girls watched as she sashayed by Crookshanks before exiting the room.

"She's not mine, she just followed your cat home." She ducked as Hermione tossed a pillow at her. "Hey I can't help that he wants a little p-"

"Ginny Weasley, what would your mother say?" Hermione teased cutting Ginny off. "Seriously, though, she's a pretty expensive looking cat, you don't know who she belongs to." Ginny shook her head and sat on the edge of Hermione's bed. She watched as her friend unpacked her bag laying the books and other contents out neatly on her table.

"What's that?" She asked reaching for an envelope that had Hermione's name neatly scrawled on the outside. "Looks like someone has a secret admirer. Can I read?" She asked already pulling the paper out. "Miss Granger. Ooh, how formal, I like." Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny before pulling her robes off and fishing her nightgown out of the dresser. "Hermione, this is from Professor Snape!"

"I know that, I can read." Hermione said snatching the paper out of Ginny's hands. "And for Merlin's sake, it's not a love letter or anything. It's an opportunity for me to earn some points back for Gryffindor. He's got an extra potion he wants me and another student to prepare for him."

"After hours of course." Ginny said raising an eyebrow. She then shook her head, her red hair shaking about her face. "He's too creepy to even think about. So who is your partner?"

"Are boys all you ever think about?" Hermione asked crawling under the covers, and nudging Ginny off with her feet.

Ginny crawled into her own bed, her eyes mischievous. "Not at all, sometimes I think about men." Both girls laughed before extinguishing their candles.

xxxxxxxxxx

When Snape finally dismissed the potion's class, Hermione packed her things in her bag and moved towards the front table. "You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Yes, come this way." Snape turned away from her, and pulling a key from his pocket unlocked a door leading off from the dungeons. "This is my private work area. You are to touch nothing but what I tell you to touch. Do you understand?" Hermione nodded, but inside she was fluttering with excitement. There were shelves upon shelves of ancient looking textbooks. She would give anything to take them off the shelves and immerse herself in them for hours at the time. "Nothing." He repeated more harshly, noticing her eyes the books.

"I have some important business to take care of, so unfortunately I am leaving this task up to you two. I've looked over the ingredients, and there is nothing harmful involved. You are just to make the potion, and nothing more." He tapped a paper lying on the long worktable. "Here are the instructions, follow them exactly. The items you will need are in this cabinet, and on that shelf. I will check back with you periodically. Discuss this with no one but yourselves."

"Yes sir." Hermione said. She reached for the paper, to start reading it thoroughly before she started. "You said there would be two of us, where is the other student."

"I have asked Mr. Malfoy to fetch me something from Professor Sprout, he will be joining you soon." Hermione closed her eyes. Wasn't that just perfect? "I expect you two to carry on in a civilized manner. No more childishness." With that Snape spun on his heel and left Hermione alone in the classroom.

xxxxxxxxxx

"And your positive it won't hurt them?" Rowena asked Godric again, pouring small amounts of the potion into different vials.

Godric patter her shoulder reassuringly. "Not in the least little bit." He corked the vials and slid them into the deep pockets of his robes. "If there was any doubt in my mind, I wouldn't be doing this."

Rowena nodded, following him out of his office. "When are you planning on administering it to the children?"

Godric waited for a group of students to walk out of hearing range before he answered. "I've told them all to meet me in my office after the last classes of the day and before they retire to their chambers for the evening." He bowed slightly to her, "I'm afraid that's all we can discuss right now, I'll speak with you after it's been done. But if you would, please, try to keep Helga busy so she doesn't interfere."

"What about Salazar?"

"He won't be a problem. I heard him over telling someone that he would be working on a new potion tonight. If you can keep Helga away, it will only be me and the children."

Rowena watched Godric descend the staircase. She hoped Godric knew what he was doing. Messing with fate wasn't something to take lightly. She gathered up the edge of her robes and started towards her classroom.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Now all you have to do is drink this. It will make you a tad sleepy, but once you rest there will be no side affects."

"What's it for?" The eldest boy asked eying is suspiciously.

"There's a dreadful case of Pigdive virus going around, and we want to make sure that it doesn't spread." Godric handed each of the four children a vial. "Go on, it doesn't taste that bad, I took a does earlier myself. Three of the children trusted him, and uncapping the potions, drank the ingredients down quickly. The forth contemplated it for a few moments before he too drank the concoction. "There, wasn't that easy." Godric collected the empty vials and ushered the children out of his office.

"Pigdive?" Rowena asked.

Godric rubbed his arm through his robes. "When I was out earlier I got bit by the most dreadful Horsefly." He glanced at Rowena. "I didn't hear you come up with anything better. Besides, I added a memory blocker to the potion, they won't remember taking it much less why they took it."

"I guess it's best that we not tell them anything now, they're all too young. Don't you think he's father will find out somehow?" Rowena asked.

"It's too late for Salazar to do anything now. The potion will keep powers pure until the time is right for them all to unite into one." Godric said, casting a spell on the vials, causing them to disintegrate right before their eyes.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You're not cutting it small enough." Draco snapped at Hermione. His upper lip curled in disdain at the pile of vervain she was working with.

"I am cutting it just fine, thank you." Hermione shot back, not bothering to look across the simmering cauldron at him. They had been bantering back and forth for the past week as they had prepared the potion. They were now down to their last ingredient, both thankful that in a few more hours' time, they would be rid of each other.

"No, you're not. The directions clearly stat that it is to be cut to the exact specification listed or the results will be-"

"I've already memorized the potion, and it says nothing about the results." Hermione broke in. "Not that is matters because I am cutting it just perfectly. You just worry about your part." She tilted her head towards the array of herbs and other items sitting in front of Draco.

"For your information Granger, I added the last of my ingredients five minutes ago and have been watching you get ready to make a disaster of something that I've worked too long on to see you ruin." He reached over and grabbed the last complete bunch of vervain from in front of her.

"Hey!" Hermione gasped startled. She dropped her knife and grabbed the stems of the flowers, prepared to yank them back.

"Stop it, you're going to mess them up!" Draco yelled at her.

"Then give them back." Hermione yelled back. Each yanked one last time before realizing the other wasn't going to yield. "Let me finish my work Malfoy." Hermione said coldly.

"What is going on in here?" Snape asked storming into the private laboratory. "I have a class of ignorant first years out there, and I definitely don't need you distracting them along with everything else."

"He won't give me back my vervain." Hermione said, not turning her attention away from Draco.

"Professor, she's cutting it larger than the directions say to do. If I give them back she'll screw up the entire thing."

"When I assigned you two to this task I assumed you were mature enough to put aside your house prejudices and work together efficiently. I see now that I may have been better off letting two first years handle this task. At least then I would have gotten some peace and quiet!" Snape's voice grew louder with each word until it seemed to echo in the room.

"Sorry sir." Hermione said, lowering her gaze. When she did, her grasp on the vervain realized just a hair, and Draco yanked on it. Hermione felt the flowers sliding through her fingers and tightened them back.

"ENOUGH!" Snape roared slamming his hand down on the table.

Hermione and Draco both jumped, and each gave in to the other. Both let go of the vervain, and watched horrified as if in slow motion the entire bunch fell into the cauldron. As the flowers submerged in the liquid, Hermione raised her eyes and looked at Draco. His mouth was open slightly, and she knew he was just as afraid as she was. Not of what was going to happen with the potion but the reaction of their professor. They both turned their heads to look at him when the cauldron exploded.

Hermione threw her arms up in front of her face as the liquid drenched her. Draco ducked down behind the table but not fast enough. The liquid quickly soaked through his robes. He felt the liquid with his fingers surprised. Although the liquid had been boiling in the cauldron, it was cool to the touch. He looked up and saw Snape standing there, wand outstretched, shaking slightly.

Snape conjured two sets of robes and tossed a set to Draco. "You're lucky I was able to cast a cooling charm that quickly. Go in my office and change then return to your common room until I am ready to deal with you." He then knelt beside Hermione. "Come now."

xxxxxxxxxx

A while later, Hermione stood back up, blinking. Her vision was a bit blurred, but she could see. "Are you alright?" Snape asked, holding her by the shoulders, and staring into her eyes. "Can you see, are your eyes burning?"

"They're alright." She said sighing with relief. "Professor Snape I apologize, I should have let Draco cut the vervain I shouldn't have argued with him."

Snape nodded and handed her the other set of robes. "Draco has already gone, take these and change." He walked over to the texts on the wall, grabbed a rather large one and stormed back into his classroom. "Class is over, get out." Hermione heard the scrape of chairs and the hurried footsteps of the students scrambling to get out of his way.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was the same scene as earlier in the week. Except this time when Hermione pushed out of the potion classroom, Crabbe and Goyle didn't flank Draco. "If Snape takes house points away from me because of this, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" Hermione challenged. "Go home and tell your daddy a Mudblood bested you yet again?"

"Screw you." Draco spat vehemently.

"In your dreams, Malfoy." Hermione shot back. She couldn't hold in the gasp that escaped her lips as Draco's hands grabbed her shoulders and rammed her against the wall. His body pushed against her, pinning her against the rough stones as his mouth pressed against her. His tongue darted past her lips into her mouth.

She couldn't fight him, she didn't want too. Her body was ignoring every warning signal her brain tried to send her. Her hand moved up and laced through his hair. Instead of listening to common sense and pushing him away from her, she pulled his body against hers even tighter.

xxxxxxxxxx

Draco stood still for a moment, his forehead resting against hers, their breath labored at first but slowly returning to normal. He pulled away from her slowly, and helped her lower her feet to the floor. Hermione was glad she was leaning against the wall, as her legs were too shaky to support her weight. He straightened his clothes, and wiped the slight sheen of sweat off his brow before he allowed himself to look at her.

Hermione clutched her robe together at the neck, not bothering to clasp it, and pushed herself off the wall. She opened her eyes, looked at Draco for only a moment before heading down the hall. She could very easily perform a cleansing charm on herself but she thought she would feed cleaner with a good old-fashioned bath.

Draco watched her walk halfway down the hall. He felt his heart skip a beat in his chest as something dawned on him. "You wanted it Granger." He called after her. She stopped, but didn't turn. "You can't get me in trouble for what just happened."

Hermione looked over her shoulder, her expression blank. "I know." She opened her mouth, like she wanted to say something else, but just shook her head and continued walking. Draco watched her go speechless, not turning to go to his house's common room until she disappeared around the corner.

xxxxxxxxxx

Minutes later, Hermione lay in the deep bathtub, the rosey pink bubbles filling the entire room with the sweet smell of strawberries. She rested her head on the edge of the tub, staring at the ceiling. Her mind replayed what had happened over and over in her mind. The sight of Draco between her legs making her blush even in the privacy of the bathroom. She couldn't believe she had behaved so foolishly, letting a boy, any boy much less Draco Malfoy, take her virginity in the middle of a very public hallway. Anyone could have seen them. Her heart jumped into her chest. Professor Snape had only been a few feet away in his office. What if he had heard them? "What have I done?" Hermione whispered to herself, and taking a deep breath, sank beneath the water.

xxxxxxxxxx

"There he is."

"About time."

"Where have you been?" Vincent asked walking over to Draco as soon as he entered the Slytherin common room. "The team's been waiting for you, you're supposed to go over the strategy for the Slytherin/Ravenclaw game tomorrow."

Draco waved him away. "I'm not in the mood right now, tell them," He stopped and ran a hand through his hair. "Damn, I don't care what you tell them, just tell them something." He waved his hand in the air then walked away.

Vincent's eyes narrowed as he watched the team captain walk up the stairs towards their rooms. Draco didn't care about much, but he was always loyal to the Quidditch team. For him to suddenly be disinterested in the team, there had to be something up. He started up the stairs after him, but reconsidered. He walked back over to the Slytherin team; he'd pump Draco for information later.

xxxxxxxxxx

Severus lifted the vial out of the cauldron carefully with a pair of tongs, set it in a holder and carried it back over to his desk. He scolded himself for trusting any body to deal with an unknown and untested potion. He should have known better, especially letting two children deal with it. What was done was done. He sighed and began flipping through the old dusty potions books, trying to analyze exactly what the potion was for. It wasn't deadly, none of the ingredients were lethal, he knew that much. If anything in it had been poisonous he wouldn't have even spoke about it with Granger and Malfoy. It had been made for a reason, and both his students had been exposed to it. He needed to find out exactly what it was, and fast.

He worked diligently through the night, his eyes straining to read the small words in the candlelight.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ginny came up behind Hermione and glanced down at the parchment she was working on. "Transfiguration homework?" She asked.

Hermione quickly pulled a nearby book over the paper, and leaned her elbow down on it. "Mmm, hmmm." She said nodding her head. Ginny eyed her suspiciously. "I though I would go ahead and finish it now, so I can go to the game Friday." Ginny's doubt was quickly replaced by a huge grin.

"Remember that boy I told you about last week, the beater for Ravenclaw?" Hermione nodded, glancing down to make sure her paper wasn't showing. "He wants to take me for lunch on our next trip into Hogsmeade. Get a good look at him during the game, he's hot!"

Hermione smiled. "I take it you won't be rooting for our house then?"

Ginny wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Either way works for me. He'll either want to celebrate or will need some one to lift his spirits. I'll get up with you before dinner. I'm going to owl Fred and George to see if they'll loan me some money to get some new robes." Ginny tossed her friend a wave before heading out the door.

When Hermione was sure she was gone, she slid the book off her paper and looked down at it. She had honestly started on the paper she told Ginny about, but somehow it had ended up with random doodles. Hermione had dated a few boys at Hogwarts, but none of them ever lasted long. She always submerged herself in her studies and didn't pay them as much attention as they thought they deserved. None had ever made her fall head over heels the way the other girls did. She had witnessed many of her housemates wandering around the halls with dazed looks on their faces. They would doodle their names as Mrs. Such and Such, and gush about them to whoever would listen. Hermione had decided long ago that she just wasn't that type of girl. As she crumpled the piece of parchment up and tossed it into the trash can, she said aloud, "I am not a giddy school girl." That didn't explain why she had covered the bottom of her homework with the name Draco.

xxxxxxxxxx

"At it again?" Draco said, stretching his arms high above his head as he came out of the sleeping area and into the Slytherin common room. He joined the other boys at the couch.

"This is better than any magazine the older boys sneak in here." A small second year said, his cheeks flushed with excitement.

Draco absently rubbed Nera's head, and she pushed against him affectionately. "Hey girl."

He glanced up at the cloudy vision. "And who are we voyeuristically watching now?"

"Your cat has a crush on the mudblood's cat. She never goes anywhere but the Gryffindor dorms." Goyle said. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene, and the way he had the pillow positioned over his lap, Draco knew he'd be headed straight for the bathroom for some one on one time when he did.

Draco leaned up and focused more, trying to see who was in the room when his familiar had been there. He could make out one girl from his year, some purple color name. Lavender, he finally remembered, and another girl talking on one bed. A third girl came in and knelt behind Lavender and started plaiting her hair. His heart skipped in his chest as another girl came in.

"Here we go." The boys started nudging each other.

"What's going on?" Draco asked looking back at them then back to the vision. Hermione pulled the curtain around her bed closed, but Nera must have been sitting on the bed because they could still see her.

"You'll see," Goyle said, his hand sliding under the pillow.

Hermione reached into the trunk at the end of her bed and pulled out a gown. She laid it on the bed, and reached out and petted Nera before sliding her shoes off. She pulled her sock off and laid them on her shoes, then stood back up. She slid her robes off, folded them neatly, then began unbuttoning her blouse. In a matter of seconds, it too was folded and laid neatly with her robes. She reached up behind her and began unclasping her bra.

"Stop it." Draco said. He reached out and fanned at the vision, but his hand just cut through it easily, not even distorting the picture. Hermione slid one strap off her shoulder. "Stop it!" Draco repeated standing up in anger.

"Move it, Malfoy." A sixth year snapped leaning to see around Draco. The second strap slid down.

Draco spun around, his eyes searching for the boy who had cast the spell to start with. He grabbed him by the collar and jerked him to his feet. "Make it stop." He growled.

The boy held out his wand shakily. "V-v-visum Compleo." The vision disappeared and Draco let go of the boy, dropping him back on the couch.

"Cast that spell on my familiar or anyone else's and I won't report you, I'll kill you." He said coldly. He picked Nera up rather roughly, and stormed out of the common room.

xxxxxxxxxx

"It's about time I found you by yourself." Rowena said huffily.

"I rather thought it best that we not be seen in each other's company too much." Godric said with small smile. "I didn't want Salazar or Helga to get any ideas."

"Godric, please, it's been how many years now? Regardless," Rowena said shutting the office door behind her as she came in. "I've been watching the students as they come through my classes, and none of them are acting any different towards each other. Are you sure the potion worked?"

Godric nodded. "My premonition doesn't happen for many years in the future. I thought it best that the potion not take effect until then."

Rowena put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I think you left a few things out when we talked about it. Explain yourself Godric."

Godric took a sip from his goblet. "Very well then. If the children were to unite now, the chances that the powers would stay pure are non-existent. I thought it best that they not come together until the time of the premonition. The potion that we made was not only to preserve the purity of their powers, but to keep them from coming together."

"Salazar's son will be finished with his schooling this year. Who knows where he goes from here. The children may very well see him again. How would their powers be able to unite if their not together?"

"They will find each other. I know the school will be here until the end." He pulled a small locked box out of a drawer in his desk and waved opened it. "I've left directions for a specific potion to be brewed. The bearer's of the powers will be drawn back here because of the first potion. When the last two are anointed with this potion, it will open their powers, and-"

"Wait a minute." Rowena interjected holding up her hand. "What do you mean the last two?" She watched as Godric lowered his head and shut the lid of the box. "Godric?" Rowena warned.

"I told you in my vision there was a Slytherin and a Gryffindor." Rowena nodded. "If we were to add a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff to the mix, I'm afraid that there would only be two more bodies added to the disaster. I thought that if the powers were combined into one…"

"And how would you do that?" Rowena asked. Then it dawned on her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Severus looked up from the potion's book. "A love potion?" He asked aloud. He looked back over at the ingredients then the book. They all added up. There were some more ingredients that weren't in the standard love potion present, but all in all…

"An ancient love, buried deep within, let it come to life hide no longer, anoint the bodies two, to let the love grow stronger." Severus read the words aloud, pondering what could happen to Malfoy and Granger from their contact with it. It blatantly stated that it was a potion to make hidden love grow stronger. Severus snorted. There was absolutely no love between his students, of that he was positive. He pulled his list of ingredients over and crossed off the ones in the love potion. He lit a new candle and started looking for the ones that were left.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione stirred her soup as she listened to Ginny and Luna argue about the upcoming Quidditch game. "You two are a trip." She laughed. She spooned another bite of her soup up and gasped as she looked down. She glanced over at her friends, but they hadn't heard her. She looked back down. The noodles in her soup were swirling around in the bowl, slowly forming letters. The letters came together in a word. As soon as she read it, it would swirl again into another one. _Meet me in your common room during the game_. The noodles stopped moving and Hermione looked up. Feeling someone watching her, she looked towards the far wall.

There at the Slytherin table, her eyes met Draco's. He watched her intently, his eyes not moving, not blinking. Hermione nodded slightly, and only then did he turn away. "Everyone's going out to the pitch, you ready?" Ginny asked tapping Hermione's shoulder.

"Um, no, you go without me, I'm not feeling too well." She said pushing her chair out and standing up.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked concerned. She looked towards the front entrance where all the kids were slowly making their way out. "If you don't feel well enough to go, maybe one of us should stay with you."

"No, no, you go, I'll be okay. I was just up late doing homework. I think I just need to rest a bit." Ginny looked back towards the doors one last time. "Pay close attention and tell me what happens alright?" Ginny nodded, and after giving Hermione a quick hug grabbed Luna's hand and started pulling her towards the door. Hermione looked back to the Slytherin table but Draco was gone.

xxxxxxxxxx

Draco leaned against the wall in the far corner of the Gryffindor common room, and watched Hermione come through the portrait door. She looked around, and visibly relaxed when she saw no one. "He couldn't have gotten in without the password anyways." She mumbled to herself. She walked over to the huge fireplace and using her wand, started a fire. Stepping back, she jumped as the flames lit up the corner illuminating Draco. "How did you get in here?" She asked accusingly.

"Quite simple really." He said pushing off the wall and walking over to her. "I just waited until someone wasn't paying attention and caught the door before it closed all the way. Fat lady put up a bit of a struggle, but she just couldn't keep me out."

Hermione swallowed and backed up a step. "Well, I'm here, what do you want?"

Draco stepped closer, closing the gap between them. Hermione moved back every step he came forward, but she eventually ran out of room. She backed up against a table, and had nowhere else to move, as Draco didn't stop until he was only inches away. "I want to know what you've done to me."

"What?" Hermione asked baffled. "What I did to you?"

"You've cast a some sort of spell on me, and I want you to take it off." Draco said through clenched teeth.

"I have done no such thing." Hermione snapped. "If anybody has put anything on anybody, it's you."

Draco gritted his teeth together. "I can't stop think about you, Granger. You're in my head constantly. My thoughts, my dreams." He looked at her, "My fantasies. Whatever you cast on me I want you to take it off." He turned away from her, pacing across the floor. "I can't concentrate on my studies, or Quidditch, and I'm fighting with my friends about you."

Hermione felt her heart jump in her chest. "I didn't put anything on you, Draco, I swear." She swallowed. "I can't stop thinking about you either. And Merlin knows why. You've been nothing but evil towards me since the day we first met. What happened in the hall that day was a mistake."

"Was it?" Draco asked turning back to her. He smirked at her, looking up and down her body. "You seemed to like it."

"No more than you." Hermione shot back. She leaned back as Draco came back at her.

"I think you liked it just as much as I did." Draco murmured, pulling her into his arms. He pressed his lips against hers possessively.

"Draco, stop, we can't do this." She moaned into his mouth, but letting her head fall back as he kissed trail down her neck.

"What's stopping us?" He whispered, gently biting at the base of her neck, leaving small marks on her skin. He pulled her away from the table and turned her around.

"Anybody could come in here at any moment." She said softly, her chin lying against her chest as Draco's lips moved against the base of her neck sending shivers down to her very core.

"They're all watching the game. No one will leave until it's over." He moved his hands to the hem of her sweater, and as Hermione lifted her arms, he pulled it over her head and laid it on the table.

He reached for the button on her jeans, and unfastened it. He slid the zipper down and began pushing the fabric down off her Hermione's hips. "But you hate me." She whispered, angry with herself for letting him do this to her. "You've done everything in your power to belittle me and hurt me since we've been at Hogwarts." She stepped out of the jeans, and let Draco turn her around.

"I'm sorry." He said softly looking into her eyes. "I can't change what I've done in the past. I only did it because it was expected of me. You're not like the other girls Hermione. You're smart and beautiful." Draco's voice quivered slightly, causing Hermione to reach out and stroke his cheek. "I can't change the way I am, what I believe, but you have to know, that somehow, someway, I will make it up to you."

Hermione nodded, and this time, it was she who kissed him. Draco held her against him, afraid that if she pulled away again, that would be the end of it. Both breathless when the kiss ended, he took her hand and led her over to the large rug in front of the fire. Once there, he knelt down and pulled her down with him. His lips met hers again as gently lay her back on the rug.

"You are beautiful." He said, pausing for a moment to take in the very sight of her. She wasn't small, her body filled out in all the right areas. You couldn't see her bones like on most girls, and Draco found that very arousing. He traced a finger over her stomach, encircling her belly button. He lay down beside her, and held his head up with one hand

xxxxxxxxxx

He made love to her. When he wasn't kissing her, he was looking in her eyes, whispering to her. Apologizing for every mean word he had ever said. Telling her how beautiful she was. Saying her name over and over. "I don't know how, and I don't care why," He whispered to her. "But somehow I'm falling in love with you." He kissed her again, "And the world be damned, I'm never letting you go."

Hermione smiled, brushing a strand of his hair out of his eyes. "I don't want to fight it either."

"Oh my God, what the hell are you doing?"

Hermione and Draco both jumped. Draco yanked his trousers up as he climbed to his feet and Hermione grabbed his robes covering herself with them. Ginny stormed over to the pair, her wand aimed at Draco's throat. "I'll kill you Malfoy, I'll freaking kill you!"

"No, Ginny, it's alright." Hermione said, scrambling to her feet and in front of Draco. "He didn't do anything, it's okay."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Draco over her friend's shoulders. Draco smirked at her as she lowered her wand. "What do you mean he didn't do anything to you. I come up here to get my coat and I find the biggest prick in Hogwarts on top of you."

"Well that's one thing you've got right." Draco said, "I do have the biggest-"

"He wasn't doing anything I didn't want him to do." Hermione tried to explain.

Ginny still looked unconvinced. "You expect me to believe you willingly went at it in the middle of the afternoon, with your worst enemy, in a room that anybody could have come in at any time?"

Hermione shook her head, retrieving her clothes as she spoke. "You can believe what you want." She said, growing exasperated.

"What would Ha-"

This time Hermione interrupted her best friend. "Don't you dare breathe a word of this to anyone." She snapped. "We'll tell people when we're good and ready."

"Alright then." Ginny shot back, her own voice rising with anger. "If you want to throw your life away for this," She cast Draco a hideous glare, "this piece of evil crap, then that's you." She spun on her heel, grabbed her coat from a chair near the door, but then stopped before leaving. "Remember what Tom did to me five years ago? All Slytherins are the same." She made sure to glare at Draco one last time before storming out of the room.

Hermione dropped down into a chair with a sigh. She buried her face in her hands. "I wasn't ready to deal with this." She mumbled through her fingers. Draco came over behind her and began absently rubbing her back in small circles.

"If you think that's bad, wait until I have to tell my father."

xxxxxxxxxx

Severus didn't know what time it was. He didn't realize that he had worked through the entire night until the students in his first class of the morning started filing in the classroom. "Professor, are you alright?" A young Slytherin asked him. He could only imaging how he looked. He wasn't the best-groomed staff member of Hogwarts, and he was sure he looked twice as bad considering his lack of sleep.

"There will be no class today." He growled waving them out. The students that had already arrived quickly gathered their stuff and started to leave. "Wait!" He called sharply. No one moved another inch. "You." He said pointing to the girl that had first spoke to him. "Come here, the rest are free to go."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Uh, Draco." The girl said opening the door and peeking into the boy's dormitory.

"Who's asking?" Vincent asked, coming over to her. Draco sat on the edge of his bed and chuckled. If she didn't know who he was by now, she didn't deserve too.

"Professor Snape said he wanted to see you in his office immediately." She smiled, "And you're supposed to go get some Hermione girl and bring her too." She saw the smile on Vincent's face fade, and she backed out of the room, letting the door fall shut. When the girl was gone, he turned to pump Draco for information, but he was half way passed him before he could speak.

"What's going on?" He asked, grabbing Draco's arm, stopping him.

Draco looked at the hand on his arm, then up too his friend. "It would be in your best interest to let go of me." He hissed. He stared at his friend until he let go. He pushed out the door, never looking back. Vincent stared at the closed door his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sir, you wanted to see us?" Hermione said, coming in the door Draco held open for her. Snape looked up from the textbook, and beckoned them to sit in the chairs situated in front of his desk. There were three plush green ones arranged in a semi circle. When he had called his two best students in when he first discussed the potion with them, they had chosen the two outside chairs. He couldn't help but observe this, time Hermione took the one next to the wall, and Draco fell in the middle one next to her.

"I've made some leeway on the purpose for the potion." He leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers together under his chin. "But something tells me that you are already discovering this on your own."

Hermione and Draco exchanged looks. "What do you mean, sir?" Draco asked.

Snape looked from one student to the other. "Tell me something, have either one of you harbored feelings for the other?" He cocked an eyebrow at Hermione as a blush spread across her face and she looked at her shoes. "Surprising, I must say."

"I don't see how that is any of your business." Draco said harshly.

"So it's true." Snape said nodding his head. "I have to admit, that in observing you in class, I would have never guessed that all these years you have secretly pinned away for each other."

Hermione looked back up confused. "Not for years." She blurted out before she could stop herself. Then knowing she had started something she couldn't stop explaining, she continued. "It just happened after we messed up the potion."

Snape leaned his chin on his fingers and leaned forward. "I know you teenagers think you know everything, but I need honest answers. You're telling me that before you came in contact with the potion you did not care for each other?"

Draco snorted, "Not in the least little bit." He caught a sharp glance from Hermione, but he just shrugged it off, "Hey, it's true, we both know it."

Snape closed his eyes briefly. The potion had said it would only unlock an ancient love that had been hidden, buried within. "You have one hour to inform your teachers that you will not be attending their classes today. Tell them if they have a problem with it, bring it to me tomorrow." He crossed the room and pulled another book from the shelf. Coming back to the desk he looked at the students. "Move!" He bellowed. They both jumped to their feet and ran from the office.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, Hermione sat at one of the long worktables, sucking on the end of her finger. Snape carried the vial of her blood over to where he was working and sat it beside the one he had taken from Draco. "Are you going to tell us what this is all about anytime soon?" She grumbled. He had caused them to miss lunch, and her stomach was starting to growl. Snape ignored her, concentrating on what he was doing. Draco gave her a small smile and rubbed her knee under the table.

He leaned close and started whispering in her ear, but stop as Snape said "Impossible." He checked something in his book and looked back in his ancient looking microscope, then rechecked the book. He looked up at Hermione and Draco, and for the first time they saw their Potions Professor with a look of sheer disbelief on his face.

"What?" Draco asked nervously.

Snape shook his head and beckoned them over. "I would have never guessed it, but I've checked and double checked, and there is no denying it."

"What?" Hermione echoed Draco's question.

"You two are the heirs."

"The what?"

"Draco you are the heir of Slytherin,"

"No he's not." Hermione said, shaking her head vehemently. "Lord Voldemort is the heir of Slytherin. That is the only reason he was able to open the Chamber of Secrets." She stood up from the table, her eyes flashing with anger as Ginny crossed her mind.

"If you would have let me finish." Snape said coldly. "Voldemort is a heir of Slytherin, but so is Draco." He nodded as Draco looked at him questionably. "Yes, that makes you some sort of relative. No doubt your father will love hearing that, but wait, there is more. Not only are you Salazar's heir, but it seems that you are one of Helga as well."

Draco snorted, "Helga Hufflepuff, yeah right? Like she and Salazar ever got it on."

"No." Snape said irritated. "They didn't. If they had, your blood wouldn't be showing up so clearly. According to my calculations, your father would have been a direct heir of Slytherin, and your mother Hufflepuff." Draco started to point out that his mother was a Slytherin when she was in school, but Snape anticipated him and spoke first. "I know what house she was in when she attended Hogwarts, but think about it Draco. Those who know your family know that your father doesn't treat your mother the best, yet she stays by his side, loyal as ever."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Remember the sorting hat's song?" She asked him, quoting its lines. "Where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil. That does describe you a bit." She told him. "You've always been loyal to your house, and you've worked hard to become captain of the Quidditch team."

"So speaks the heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw." Snape said clapping sarcastically. Hermione raised her eyebrows. "We all know who most people think is the heir of Godric Gryffindor, who knows, you may be related as well, but can you honestly think of a Ravenclaw smarter than you?" Hermione blushed again, even though coming from Snape it wasn't really a complement, but after a moment of though, she really couldn't think of one.

"No offense Hermione," Draco started, "But Professor Snape, both of her parent's are muggles, surely if either one of them were descendents of two of the greatest wizards of all time, they would have some sort of magical powers."

"I thought about that as well." Snape admitted, "but the research doesn't lie. The main reason that Salazar left Hogwarts was because of the rift between he and Godric over the admittance of non-pureblooded witches and wizards. Having the his heir be muggle born is something that Godric might do just to prove that the purity of blood doesn't matter." He sighed and turned to the page in the old book where he had found the love potion. "And I'm afraid to tell you that the feelings you have for each other were a cause of the potion I had you to brew. It was only supposed to unlock a hidden love, that's why I wanted to test your blood. It was the only way I could tell if someone had put a previous love potion on you without having a wand to check." He sighed, "And I'm afraid that they have."

"Who?" Draco asked angrily. He sounded harsher than he meant to. "Not that I regret anything that's happened." He told Hermione, who looked a little taken back. "But I don't want anybody pointing a wand at me behind my back and casting anything."

"Nobody did anything like that." Snape explained.

"But you just said…"

"It appears that the love spell was put on you at the time of conception."

"But that's impossible." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Until now, that's what I though as well." Snape sighed. "Don't worry yourselves to much over it though, you have bigger problems to deal with."

Draco felt his shoulders sag. "Like how to tell my father that I've become involved with someone he considers more despicable than anything else on this planet?"

"More like the fact that you are both seventeen years old, and don't know how to prevent the most obvious thing from happening."

"What are you talking about now?" Hermione asked growing more confused by the second.

"Congratulations, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said curtly. "You're pregnant."

xxxxxxxxxx

"So that's the way you think it will have to be?" Rowena asked Godric, rubbing her temples trying to ward off an impending headache.

"I saw no other way." He admitted, sipping his tea.

"You saw no other way than to have two people thrown together a thousand years from now, to produce a child that will unite the forces of good and evil?" She shook her head. "Surely you realize how ridiculous that sounds, Godric?"

"I asked you several times if you could think of anything different, but you could think of nothing." He said, growing irritated.

"But to cause a child to be brought into this world with the soul purpose to fight for what you believe in. You can't twist fate like that." She said rising from the chair. She held out her hand. "Give me the potion."

"What potion?" Godric asked innocently.

"The one in the box." Rowena answered hotly. "I am going to destroy it. I cannot allow this to continue any longer."

Godric sighed heavily. "Very well, if you insist." He reached into the drawer and pulled out the box. Opening it, however, he looked up surprised. "It's gone."

Rowena couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Give it here." She repeated.

Godric began shuffling through his drawer, even picking up the box and looking underneath it. "I am not lying Rowena." He said. "I was going to conjure a copy as soon as I touched it and give you the fake one, but I swear Rowena it's gone."

Rowena frowned at him, before leaving the office.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Here is the paper Master wanted." Shadow the house elf said meekly handing the piece of parchment to his master. "Shadow snuck it out of Godric Gryffindor's office, just like Master said."

"And you're sure that no one saw you?" Salazar inquired looking over the potion.

"Shadow is sure, sir, he made sure no one would see him."

"Very well then, leave." Salazar ordered him. His house elf had overheard a strange conversation with Rowena and Godric. He wasn't smart enough to have grasped the gist of the talk, but when he told Salazar about some potion Godric was hiding in his desk, Salazar knew that it would be in his best interest to find out what it was. "A love potion?" He groaned. "That stupid imbecile brought me a love potion?" He shook his head, reminding himself to punish the stupid elf the next time he saw him. He tossed the paper onto his bookshelf, and turned away. He never noticed that it slid across the top book and down into the small crack behind them. In his remaining years at Hogwarts, he never used the books on the shelf, and the potion remained there forgotten. Until the day that Severus Snape accidentally found it.

xxxxxxxxxx

Draco and Hermione sat silently as Snape walked out of the classroom. He had been called to the hospital wing to assist Madame Pomfrey with something, and had left them strict instructions to stay put until he returned. As soon as Draco thought he was out of range, he took Hermione into his arms. "Are you okay?" He murmured into her hair.

She nodded, holding onto him as tightly as she could. "My parents are going to kill me." She said, her eyes welling up with tears. "Oh, Draco, what are we going to do?" she felt the tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

Draco held her while she cried, stroking her hair, trying his best to comfort her. "Stay here over Christmas break. We'll decide how to tell everyone then." He felt Hermione nod as she sniffled. A baby. It wasn't sinking it, not yet. Draco a father. He shook his head slightly. It didn't seem possible. Hermione was worried about her parents, Draco knew that compared to his, they would be a piece of cake. He kissed the top of Hermione's head as images of what his father would do started running through his mind. No matter what, he would always think of Hermione as a filthy Mudblood. If he found out that the purity of the Malfoy bloodline had been tainted, he would kill Hermione first, and then the baby, to make Draco watch and suffer, then he would kill his only son. "We'll figure it out." He repeated.

Hermione reached up and wiped the tears from her cheeks, and somehow managed a small smile as she looked up at Draco. "Do you think what we feel for each other is real?" She asked, "Or if Professor Snape reversed the potion, we would go back to hating each other?"

"If there was a chance that we would hate each other, I would refuse to let him reverse it." He told her, cupping her chin in his hands. "I never would have though I could care for anyone this much. If I lost you right now, I would never find a love like this again." When she smiled up at him, he felt his heart breaking. As he bent down and kissed her, slowly and gently, he knew that she would be in danger her entire life, and it was entirely his fault.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione, please come home with me." Ginny said for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Momma will never forgive us if she finds out we left you alone at Hogwarts over the holidays."

Hermione gave her best friend a gentle smile. "I'll be fine." They had repeated the same conversation for the past week, "I promised our head of house that I would help keep an eye on the other students that didn't have anywhere to go. You go ahead, and make sure you save me some fudge." She handed Ginny her suitcase and started pushing her towards the door. "Go on, or you'll miss the train yourself and then your mother will strangle us both."

"Fine, fine, you win." Ginny said turning and giving Hermione a hug. "But promise to owl us if you get lonely and change your mind."

"I promise." Ginny stepped back and looked at her friend for a minute. She raised an eyebrow. "Not trying to be rude, but you might not want me to bring you any sweets, you're starting to look a little pudgy."

"Love you too." Hermione laughed, and watched Ginny run to catch up with the other students.

"Pudgy?" Hermione felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck as the warm breath came in her ear. "I'd say beautiful." Draco's hands came around her from behind, cupping her small belly possessively.

"Hmm, you'd better." She said, leaning into his embrace. "Or I'd hex you myself."

"That might be interesting." He replied, his voice a low growl.

"Well, well what do we have here?"

Hermione was reaching for her wand as Draco pulled her behind him protectively. "I thought you were going home." Draco said through clenched teeth, his own wand already free and pointing ahead of him.

Vincent Crabbe leaned against the stone wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "What are you going to do with that?" He asked, nodding down at the wand. "Curse me in the middle of the foyer, surely you know that wouldn't go unpunished." He straightened up and approached the pair slowly. "I had my suspicions." He said, circling the pair. "But I guess now I have all the proof I need."

"Proof of what?"

"Proof that you and the Mudblood are indeed an item. A disgusting one, but a pair nonetheless." Vincent chuckled, the sound like fingernails on a chalkboard to Hermione's ears. "I'm sure your daddy will love this."

"It will be your word against mine." Draco snarled.

"Will it?" Vincent asked mockingly. He bent down and clapped his hands together. "Come here girl." Draco watched as a small black shape came out of the shadows and leapt up into Vincent's arms. "Good kitty." He said rubbing her head affectionately. "You acted so strangely when we used the spell to watch your pretty little witch get undressed that one time. That's when I first approached your father with my suspicions. I have to admit; you've avoided doing anything that would prove my theory in front of her until now. Granted embracing her isn't as good as what I assume you too have been doing alone in the dark, but it will be enough to piss your father off." Draco lunged towards him, but stopped as a pair of teachers started down the stairs. "A bit touchy aren't we." Vincent asked lowering his voice.

Draco lowered his wand, as the teachers grew closer. "We're not finished here, Crabbe." He said menacingly.

"Oh, Malfoy, I believe we are." Draco and Hermione watched helplessly as Vincent strode over to the teacher. "Excuse me Professor, I think I may be late for the train, I couldn't find my cat. Could you help me?"

xxxxxxxxxx

"What was he talking about watching someone get undressed?" Hermione asked accusingly as they sat in the potion's classroom waiting for Professor Snape to join them. Draco sighed. "Had you been spying on me?"

"No," He said truthfully. "Some other student had found a spell that allows you to see the same thing that an animal had witnessed going back at least an hour."

"And you cast it on your own familiar for what reason?" Hermione felt the blood rising to her cheeks. The thought of Draco and his cronies watching her was angering her immensely.

"I didn't cast anything." He said, "They decided to use my cat because most of the other boys had owls. Simply put the owls stay in the owlry. My cat was the only familiar with free range of the castle. Unfortunately, your beast seemed to take a liking to mine, and that's the reason most of the views came from the Gryffindor girls dormitory."

"And you didn't do anything to stop this?" Hermione said looking at him ghastly.

"I didn't see anything wrong with it at the time."

"You saw nothing wrong with spying on girls? That's despicable."

"You were never there." Draco told her calmly. "And no I didn't think it was wrong at the time. They would have found another way if that didn't work. When I saw you in the vision, I stopped it. I made the boy take the spell off so they couldn't use it anymore. It never occurred to me that Vincent would put it back on her."

Hermione sat back down on the stool, still mad. "How do you know that they didn't see me earlier?" She shuddered at the sight of the Slytherin boys watching her undress.

"That's the least thing you should be worried about right now." Draco said running his fingers through his hair. "If my father sees me even touching you, he'll kill you."

If any other boy had told her that Hermione would have passed it off as an overactive imagination. Lucius however was a different story. Putting aside the whole cat thing, Hermione calmed down. "What are we going to do?"

Draco looked up at her and took her hands in his. "We'll be safe as long as we're here. My father can't hurt us while we're at Hogwarts. According to Professor Snape, the baby will be born right before Graduation." He reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a small box. Opening it, he pulled out a beautiful ring and slipped it onto Hermione's left hand. "I wanted this to be more special, but I don't think it can wait." He slid off of the stool and down onto one knee. "Hermione will you be my wife."

Hermione felt the tears well up in her eyes as she sank to the floor in front of him. "Yes, Draco, oh yes." She threw her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips against his.

"I am getting quite nauseated at finding you two acting like rabbits in my classroom." Professor Snape said coming in and finding the two in yet another embrace.

"Sorry, sir." They mumbled climbing back to their feet. "I'm afraid I've got some news that is going to interfere with our finding out about the potion." Draco told him.

"And what might that be?" Snape asked sourly. He listened as Draco explained what had transpired between he and Crabbe. "I thought I told you two to be careful?" He cut off Draco as he started to defend himself. "What's done is done. You'll have to stay on school grounds at all times now." He looked down at Hermione's midsection. "As much as it pains me to say so, I would suggest you stay out of sight of the other students as well, Ms. Granger. If Lucius finds out your with child it will anger him a thousand times worse."

Hermione nodded. As much as she'd dislike being hid away, she did have to think about someone else's safety now as well. She rubbed her hands across her growing belly, "But where would I stay sir?"

Snape considered a moment before saying. "We'll roll a cot into my lab. No one ever goes in there without my express permission, and it's the last place anyone would think to look for a misplaced Gryffindor. Owl your friends and tell them you are sick or something, and that your parents are sending you to stay with a distant relative. If Lucius finds out, he won't attack your parents, and he'll be searching for you away from school grounds." He turned his attention to Draco. "Am I correct in assuming you agree your father will look for her first?" Draco nodded. "You have to swear though, that neither of you will try to leave." He looked at them, "You don't know how dangerous it will be if your child is hurt, or worse."

They nodded, but Hermione spoke. "We promise sir, but I have to ask. I am this child's mother, so naturally I would do anything to protect it, but why is this baby so important to you?"

Severus sighed as his shoulders sagged. "It's not just me." He admitted. "This child is supposed to bring the end of the war."

Hermione looked at Draco confused, "But I thought the prophecy was about Harry."

Severus pulled a small leather bound book from his pocket. "It seems that the prophecy was created to keep the focus off of your child until it was old enough to unite the Wizarding world."

"And how do you know this?" Draco asked disbelieving.

"I've just come from a meeting with the headmaster. He knows of your situation. He also possesses a copy of every book to ever pass through Hogwarts. It seems however, there are so many that he hasn't had time to read them all, and normally wouldn't trust them to anyone else's eyes. The most important series of all, and the old man hadn't read more than half of them. After I told him what was happening, he allowed me to help him search, and lo and behold, there it was, plain as day." He laid the book on the table and pushed it towards Draco and Hermione. "One of the personal journals of Godric Gryffindor."

"I didn't know they existed," Hermione said, opening the book, and admiring the small neatly written words.

"Neither does anyone else. I know you'll read anything you can get your hands on." He told her, his voice sharp. "But if I were you I would skip to page 492." He left the two in the room alone, closing the door behind him. Hermione looked up at Draco before flipping to the said page. She took a deep breath and began to read aloud.

xxxxxxxxxx

_It seems my friend that my plan has failed. I made one copy of the potion for the sole reason that it didn't need to be seen until the time was right, now it seems that that time will never come. _

_Unfortunately for Hogwarts I had already erased the makings of the potion from my mind, lest they fall into the wrong hands. The emotion of love is not to be tread upon lightly. I couldn't question the others about taking the potions without having to explain the entire reasoning behind it and why they were left out. Now that the plan will never unfold, I do not fear leaving it's account._

_In a premonition I foresaw the end of Hogwarts. Two great and powerful wizards had fought to the death, on bearing the crest of my house, the other the crest of Salazar Slytherin. Looking back I did not foresee the symbolism of those crests. Now in time it has come to me. It will not only be a battle within these hallowed walls, but so much more. A battle of good and evil, the most horrible vision, with neither side emerging victorious. _

_My plan was to keep our, the founders, blood pure until the very end. Then Hufflepuff and Salazar's heir would unite, as well as Ravenclaw's and my own. These two children would then be anointed by the potion to produce the one final heir of all the founders. Neither completely evil nor entirely good, a perfect balance. This child alone would have the power to unite a divided wizard world unite into one._

_Alas, the potion is now gone, and will do the other spell no good. Without that potion, I have inadvertently brought about the end of Hogwarts. The other spell will bring the four heirs unknowingly together into two. Without their union, they will destroy each other and everything I have ever believed. _

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione shut the book gently and stared at her hand on the cover. "Do you know what this means?" She asked Draco softly. He said nothing, not wanting to be the one to say it aloud. "Without our baby, we would be the ones to destroy Hogwarts. We would be the two people in the vision, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. We would be the ones responsible for the fall of the Wizarding world."

Draco stood and pulled Hermione into an embrace. "We don't have to worry about that. Somehow Snape found the potion and lucky for everyone we botched it enough to get it all over us." He felt Hermione smile against his chest. "And Snape is right. If something happens to the baby, Merlin forbid, we'll be back to the two heirs." He pulled back and looked down into her eyes. "I don't want you to think I'm wishing anything bad on our child, but now that we know the premonition, we could have another child to stop it."

Hermione shook her head. "It's not that simple." She told him. "Godric's premonition saw the crests of Slytherin and Gryffindor. That's why we came together when we did. Snape said the baby will come right before graduation. Don't you understand, Draco? After graduation we won't be in our houses anymore, we won't be a Hogwarts. If the baby isn't born by then, we'll kill each other before we leave school."

"But we know what will happen, we can stop it."

"A premonition by one of the most powerful wizards to ever live can't be changed." Hermione said sadly. "As much as we want to change it, we couldn't." She put her hands over her stomach. "I swear to you, I won't let anything happen to you." She said to her unborn child.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I trust you understand the situation now?" Snape said rejoining them. Draco nodded. "Good. Go with her to owl everyone, and owl your own parents telling them you won't be seeing them for a while. They'll know that you are doing it because you're scared of their reaction to finding out your relationship with Miss Granger. Collect her stuff, and let no one see you return."

After they left Snape slouched down in his chair with a resounding sigh. "Is it any wonder that I'm glad I was sorted into Slytherin? From Godric to Dumbledore, those damn Gryffindors are nothing but blundering idiots."

xxxxxxxxxx

"I don't care what you think, Malfoy." Hermione practically growled at the young man standing in front of her. "What if your father sees you in town?" She started pacing back and forth across the lab. "We've made it this far, and now you want to risk everything by going to Hogsmeade. What in the hell could you need so bad that you would be willing to risk everything?" She stopped and stared at him, arms crossed in front of her, higher than normal because of her very large pregnant belly.

Draco waited patiently for her to finish, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, but tapping his foot. He started naming the things he was going to get, counting them off on his fingers as he did. "Diapers, bottles, clothes, need I continue?"

Hermione instantly softened. "Oh, that's so sweet." She purred, coming over and wrapping his arms around his waist. "I still don't think that you should go though. Send someone else after it."

Draco smirked, "Like who, Snape?"

Hermione had to admit that Severus Snape buying cute little baby clothing was a preposterous idea. "But if someone sees you buying the stuff, they're sure to put two and two together and learn about the baby, and if it gets back to your father…"

"Shh," Draco said, holding his finger over her mouth silencing her. "No one will know I'm there." He reached pulled a folded cloak out of his bag and held it open for Hermione to see. "Your friends aren't the only one with one of these."

"Where did you get an invisibility cloak?" She asked suspiciously. "And more important, how long have you had it, and what have you used it for?"

"That's best left untold." He said, pulling her up against him. "I'll be back before you even realize I'm gone." He kissed her softly before heading towards the door. "You just be ready to congratulate me on all the sickingly cute things I buy." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and then shut the door behind him.

"I still don't like this." Hermione called after him, defeated. She sat down on the edge of her cot, and pulled a small book out of the chest sitting at the foot of it. She opened it and smiled as images of her and Draco looked back up at her. They had been hand-fasted only a couple days after she had retreated to Snape's lab. Although it was one of the happiest times of her life, Hermione couldn't help but be sad that her parents and friends hadn't been able to attend. She promised herself that as soon as the baby was born and they were safe, she would have a regular wedding, with everything her other had lacked.

She lost herself in the photographs and memories, and before long, she set them aside and stretched out on the cot. It wasn't that big, but it had been charmed to be more comfortable than it appeared. Many a night, unbeknownst to anyone in the castle besides Professor Snape, Draco would sneak out of the Slytherin dorms, and join her there. They made love almost nightly, slowly, gently, passionately. Then, as the sun would rise, he would kiss her one last time, and slip unseen back into his own bed until the next night.

Hermione's eyelids fluttered ever so slightly as she slipped into a dream.

'_Come on, baby, wake up_.'

Hermione slowed down. What had he said? That wasn't right. But there it was again. "Wake up Hermione." Hermione slowly realized she was still in her dream. She opened her eyes slowly, looking around the room.

"Mmm, what time is it?" She said pulling herself up and stretching her arms above her head.

"It doesn't matter." Draco said from the corner. "Sleep well?" He asked coldly.

Hermione shrugged. "What's the matter with you?" She asked, patting the cot beside her. "Come here, show me what you got for the baby."

"So it is true?" He said coming from the shadows. His face was cold and hard, not at all like the Draco she had been with the past months. In his eyes was a hatred she had never seen before, he wasn't scary, suddenly, all alone, Draco was terrifying. He reached down and grabbed the front of her shirt, pulling her to her feet. She gasped, grabbing his wrists to gain her balance. He looked down at the swell of her belly, disgust distorting his usually handsome face. "You Mudblood whore." He spat in her face.

"Let go of me." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

Draco drew his hand back and before Hermione could move, he slapped her across the face. Her head snapped to the side, and she could taste the coppery blood in her mouth and knew her teeth had cut the side of her mouth. His free hand moved up behind her, grasping a handful of her hair tightly. Hermione fought the urge to cry out in pain, "What are you doing?" She gasped, the blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth.

"The Malfoy blood will never be tainted, especially by a filthy slut like you." He used his grip on her hair to shove her forcefully against the stone wall. Instinctively she braced herself with her hands, but she wasn't strong enough to hold herself away completely. The side of her face hit with a sickening thud, but by some grace, her hands slowed her body from hitting just enough so she could twist her hips so that it was her side that hit, and not her stomach. She feebly reached towards her pocket for her wand, but Draco's cruel laugh confirmed what she thought. Her wand was laying on the trunk where she had laid it when she picked up the photo album.

"What kind of power did you have over him?" He said, pressing against her from behind. His breath was hot and moist on her ear. Hermione cringed, clenching her eyes together, trying in vain to break his hold on her. "But before I kill you and send you to hell where you belong, know that he won't be the only Malfoy to have you." Hermione tried again to pull away, but he was too strong for her. She could only cringe as his tongue ran from her jaw up the side of her face to her hairline.

"Lucius." She hissed. "What have you done with Draco?"

The sneer that crossed Draco's face slowly began morphing it's way back into that of his father. Lucius was a few inches shorter than his son, yet more broad and solid. He laughed at Hermione. "Nothing yet, you little witch." He told her, yanking at the waistline of her pants. "Can't you just imagine the look on his face when he comes back and finds out I raped his little whore." He slid his tongue into Hermione's ear before biting it roughly. "Yes, that's right Mudblood, I'm not going to kill you until he's here to watch." Hermione shut her eyes trying to block out what was happening to her. She could hear Lucius fumbling with his pants.

'Somebody please help me.' Hermione prayed, tears streaming down her face. She had pictured being raped before, and had honestly thought she would be able to fight off her attacker, even with out magic, but now, pinned against the wall, she realized that Lucius was to strong to overpower. As he began yanking down her pants, she wished he would just kill her then, that nothing could be worse than what was about to happen.

xxxxxxxxxx

Once Draco was able to slip away from the crowd of Slytherins returning to their common room after the day at Hogsmeade, he pulled the invisibility cloak off of him and tucked it into one of his packages. If anyone had told him a year ago that he would have been baby shopping, he probably would have laughed in their face. He transferred all the bags into one hand, and used the other to pull open the door to Snape's laboratory. The scene before him caused the color to drain from his face. He dropped the packages to the floor and flew across the room. "Get your hands off her, NOW!" He grabbed his father by the shoulder, yanking him away from Hermione.

Balling up his fist, he smashed it into Lucius face, both men falling against the cot, Lucius from the hit, Draco from the force behind it. As they exchanged blows, Draco knew that he could finish it if he could get to his wand. The feel of his father's flesh giving way under his strikes however was too good of a feeling to stop. He finally ended up on top of his father, one hand wrapped around his throat, the other clenched in a fist pulled back, ready for the last strike.

Lucius looked up at Draco, his face cut and bloody, his eyes still cruel and uncaring. "You would kill your own father over a Mudblood whore?"

Draco's jaw muscle twitched as he clenched his teeth. "She is not a whore, she is my wife, the mother of my child. You are nothing to me. You never have been, and you never will be."

"I gave you everything you could ever want you ungrateful brat." Lucius choked out, trying to pry Draco's hand from his throat, struggling for air.

"No." Draco hissed. "All I ever wanted from you was your love, but you made damn sure that never came." The blood from his nose dripped down off of his chin, splattering onto his father's shirt, mixing with his own. Lucius eyes began to bulge from the lack of oxygen and Draco lowered his fist. He wrapped his fingers around the other hand, holding them there, unable to stop from choking his father.

"Draco." Hermione called to him, coming over and putting her hand on his shoulder. "Draco, let go, he's gone." Draco was finally able to loosen his grip, pulling his hands slowly from his father's neck.

"Are you alright?" He asked, climbing off of his father's body, and wrapping his arms around his wife. "Did he-?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, you came just in time." She looked down at Lucius, not sorry that he was gone. "I'm sorry for you that it had to end like this." She said, turning away from the elder Malfoy. "He was too full of hatred, he would have never understood."

Draco nodded, resting his chin on top of Hermione's head, closing his eyes for a moment. "It was the only way." He agreed. "Come on though, we're going to get Snape to take a look at you to make sure that nothing happened to the baby."

Hermione sniffed as Draco started leading her towards the door. As they turned, she caught a slight movement out of the corner of her eyes. She grabbed at Draco's arm, her mouth moving to warn him, but no sound would come out. She stood frozen in fear as Lucius came at them.

"Avada Kedavra." Both Malfoys called the spell, their wands leveled at each other. Hermione backed away watching as the green light flashed out from each wand at the same time. Two heirs of Salazar Slytherin using one last curse on each other. Lucius couldn't have known he was a descendent of Slytherin. Even if he had, he couldn't have known about Draco carrying both the blood of Slytherin and Hufflepuff. The curse from Draco's wand finally overtook his father's, and Lucius fell to the floor in a heap. There was no doubt this time. Draco's father was dead.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione lay on the cot, nervously biting her bottom lip. Draco was snuggled up behind her, one arm thrown protectively around her. She knew he was asleep, she had felt his breath become slower and deeper over time. No matter what she tried, she just couldn't fall asleep. Every time she would close her eyes she would remember that tomorrow was graduation, and the baby had yet to be born. She debated asking Snape for a sleep potion, but she knew that taking anything this late in her pregnancy wasn't good for the baby. So she lay there staring at the wall. In the normal world she could have scheduled herself a caesarean, to make sure the baby came before then, but nothing was the same in the Wizard world.

She yawned quietly, shifting underneath Draco's arm. She slid off of the cot and walked over to the large sink. She filled the glass she kept beside it and took a long drink from it. As she set the glass back beside it, she groaned with frustration. Her knickers felt damp against her thighs. "I could very well destroy the world tomorrow and now I'm peeing on myself." She said, walking over to her trunk. As she bent over to open it and retrieve a clean pair of underwear, more liquid seeped down her legs. A wave of relief washed over her as she realized that she hadn't lost control of her body, her water had just broken.

Merlin! Her water had just broken! "Draco." She said, shaking his foot. Draco grumbled and pulled his foot up further on the cot, out of her reach. "Draco!" She called again, clutching the bottom of her rounded belly as her first contraction hit her. Draco opened one eye and looked down at her. "Get Professor Snape, the baby's coming."

xxxxxxxxxx

"That's it, Hermione, push." Snape coached her. Hermione glared down at him, her teeth clenched, her hair matted with sweat to her forehead.

"I am pushing." She groaned, pressing her chin against her chest as she bore down trying to expel the child from her womb. As the contraction eased off, giving her a few mere seconds of rest, Draco wiped her face with a cool damp cloth. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" She asked the elder Professor positioned between her legs.

"I've seen children born before." He told her calmly. "It can't be that much harder to deliver one myself." Hermione and Draco both looked at him, eyes wide. Snape chuckled, "Relax, Miss Granger, I mean, Mrs. Malfoy, I assure you that no harm will come to you or the baby. Besides, you never would have made it to a hospital. Which is odd, from observing Draco here, I assumed Malfoy were never in a hurry."

"Ow," Hermione moaned as another contraction gripped her. She bore down again, and then suddenly, the pain eased considerably. "What happened?" She asked woozily.

"The head is out." Snape informed her, "One more time, a little bit easier now, and your baby will be completely out." Hermione grasped Draco's hand and did as she was told, and fell back against the cot as the baby slipped from her body.

Snape quickly wrapped the baby in a soft blanket and held it up so it's parents could see it. "You have a boy." He said softly. Draco reached out and took the baby from his arms and held him close to his chest. He looked down into his tiny brown eyes and smiled. The baby nuzzled against him for a moment before letting out a screeching wail. "Future Gryffindor." Snape remarked, wiping his hands on a nearby towel.

"Do you want to hold him?" Draco asked, turning towards Hermione.

Hermione shook her head. "Professor Snape?" She called. "Professor Snape, I'm still having contractions." She said, wincing in pain.

"That's to be expected." He said dryly. "You should have mild ones for quite a while. It's the body's way of-"

"These aren't mild, these are worse!" Hermione cried, gripping the side of the cot as another one tore through her body. Snape dropped the towel and moved back to his previous position.

"Well I'll be." He said. "Keep pushing Hermione, there is another baby."

"What?!" Draco and Hermione exclaimed in unison. Hermione began pushing again, and a lot faster than the first baby another life entered the world.

Snape looked around, and knowing there was nothing, after all they were only expecting one baby, wrapped the second one with his robes. "Another boy." He said, laying this baby on Hermione's stomach.

Hermione held the baby against her, both she and Draco looked on in amazement. "Hello my little babies." She cooed, kissing the top of their heads. "Oh Draco, they're beautiful. This one even has your eyes." Snape looked on from across the room as he scrubbed his hands at the sink. Hermione was right. The first baby had brown hair and brown eyes like Hermione. The second baby's eyes were a light gray, and the small fluff of hair on the top of his head was only a shade darker than his fathers.

He would let them celebrate; enjoy their newborn children for a while. He forced a smile as Draco called him back over and handed him a baby to hold. He had never been a happy caring man, and he didn't try to hide it. As he looked down at the baby in his arms, and then the one in it's mothers, he felt a coldness settle over him that he had never felt before. Damn Godric Gryffindor for concocting such an elaborate plan to save his school. If it was going to end, let it end. Why curse future generations thinking they could stop it? Snape knew. You never made potions that messed with the heart, and you can't change the future. Only postpone it.

He smiled down at the baby sadly. A future Gryffindor, he would be brave, but not brave enough. His brother, the spitting image of his father, a Slytherin to the end. As he handed the baby boy back to Draco and left the room, he could think only one thing. He hoped Hermione and Draco weren't there to see the bodies of their sons, covered with the crests of their houses, lying dead in the ruins of Hogwarts. No, it hadn't been Hermione and Draco in the premonition. It had been their children.

The End

Written for Rylie for the Quiet Ones Secret Santa Exchange.

Pairing of the fic you want: Draco/Hermione3 - 5 Things you want your gift to include:  
1. Involvement with the founders  
2. Interesting familiars  
3. Snape  
4. Setting of 7th year  
5. Ginny  
What you don't want your gift to include: Ron, Harry, any other staff besides Snape.

40


End file.
